Change Your Life
by MusaWCEB
Summary: Title will probably change! Musa, Flora, and Stella get betrayed by their boyfriends. Heartbroken, the girls try to continue with their lives, but then discover their pregnancies. Due to this, the girls have to drop out of Alfea, leaving their best friends and their ex-boyfriends heartbroken. 7 years later-Musa Flora and Stella are found again; that's where the fun really begins.
1. Prologue

**So this is the Stella, Musa, and Flora story I was talking about. The idea is actually very typical-the girls get betrayed by the boys somehow, find out there pregnant, and run away, but I decided to make it slightly-key word being slightly-more realistic. I actually have a thing for remixing typical story lines :), which you would know if you were on wattpad and read my stories(this is not me advertising). Anyways, I'm hoping to get my OC story up soon, but I'm kind of unsure how to start it and introduce the story easier. **

**Now that my laptops home though, it'll be easier to try and work with it. But I have summer art starting June 8, and three summer assignments so I make no promises.**

**THE TITLE OF THIS STORY IS SUBJECT TO CHANGE SO PLEASE GIVE ME TITLE IDEAS!**

_**Prologue**_

If anyone asked him why he did what he did, he would tell him that it was because of who he was back then. Only a certain group of people really know why he did it. He was scared; he didn't want to lose her. He knew that no matter how he played this out, she would be lost to him. But that was better, she would only be lost to _him_ not the rest of the world.

"I always knew she was amazing, the most beautiful girl in _all_ of the realms. I ruined her enough, hurt her enough, I wouldn't have been able to live knowing that she was gone." That was what he said when her best friend questioned him. Those were words he would have never dared to tell his beloved; she loved him, truly loved him just as he loved her. She would have never believed him or agreed with him, no matter how beautiful she was.

The most heart-wrenching moments were kept in his heart though, memories shared only with her: the first time they locked eyes, the first time she admitted her feelings, the first time he held her hand, The first time he put his arms around her, the first time they properly hugged, the first time he kissed her anywhere, the first time he kissed her on the lips, the first time they "petted" one another, first time they grabbed one another, and the first time they made love.

Most wouldn't believe it, but nothing in the world meant anything to him without her. Letting her go was the biggest mistake of his life, but it was also the sweetest mistake, one he does not regret even today. Although that was imprinted into his heart as well, along with all the things he had done in the past to hurt her. Saying everything that he had said to her hurt more than the time when he had been captured by the enemy and held captive for two months, where they starved and beat him. He has the entire scene on constant replay in his memories, the same way her face was everywhere when she was gone.

She had been laying down on his bed, her long hair surrounding her, some fanning onto the pillow around her, but most of it hidden under her. Her long lashes had gently rested on her beautiful cheekbones, as if missing them. Her beautiful, pink lips were slightly parted, and let out soft moans every once in a while. He didn't have to look past her face, he had memorized every inch of her, but he let his eyes wander. They gently glided over her elegant neck, and down to where she accidentally left a button of his shirt unbuttoned-showcasing the milky white skin of her abdomen, then his eyes drifted down to where her small, frail-looking hand rested on her thigh, and his eyes landed on her toned calf, the one the he would trace circles on when they were alone watching television. Yes, Musa was a beauty, one that required an abundance of love-the amount of love that he constantly showed her.

Many had asked her why she was with an "insensitive jerk" such as Riven, but Musa had just always replied saying, "He is only misunderstood. If everyone knew him the way that I do, no one would even doubt what I am doing with him. He is perfect for me in every way." Although Riven never showed it, he was always immensely pleased with her answer. He knew that they were perfect together, but he had to end it.

That same morning, after taking in his fill of _his_ Musa, although he wasn't properly satisfied with how little he had been able to look at her, Riven hadn't bothered to wait for her to wake up. He had rudely, but gently, thrown her off of the bed. She wasn't hurt, but she was quite angry. Riven hadn't allowed her to say anything, however, "Muse, I'm just going to be blunt about this, you bore me now. You were a challenge, a very nice one. It took me three years to successfully win your trust and undivided love, more for you to actually sleep with me," his tone had indicated that their love making meant nothing to him. "But these days, you are so predictable. Even sleeping with you no longer holds the appeal that it used to," a lie if he had ever told one. "I'm letting you go."

Musa, who's anger had subsided and eventually evolved into confusion and immense sadness, quickly responded to his words, "but I don't want to go." She was nearly positive that it was his hidden insecurities coming to play when he said those words.

Riven sighed a little, "I don't suppose you understand Musa; I am dumping you. You are no longer my girlfriend. Quite frankly, you are an embarrassment to me these days, you no longer sing or dance in public-making you lose your appeal, and you were never an important part of the Winx Club anyways, you were always weak. Your father should have taken you out of here two years ago, maybe then you wouldn't have embarrassed him, yourself, and especially me, as much as you did."

"_Excuse me._ _ I_ embarrassed _you_! You-the asshole no one ever cared for or even _liked_ before I came around? Your own friends were ready to give up on you when I walked into your life. No one could stand you! And you have the nerve to say I embarrassed you? What about all of the times you embarrassed me? I am a member of the Winx, and for three years I have been pining over and dating someone who dated a witch who tried to take over the world. You helped her! And you have the nerve to say that you're embarrassed? You know what Riven, it doesn't even matter. I was going to break up with you soon anyways." With that she quickly transformed into her enchantix and flew out of his open window, not realizing that she left a broken man behind her.

Riven's heart had completely broken while listening to her speech, especially when she said that she was going to break up with him anyways. For the next month, he had seen Musa walk around as if nothing had happened. Soon after their break up, Brandon and Helia had broken up with their respective girlfriends as well, with none of the three girls knowing the reason behind the breakups-at least not the _real_ reason. All three were content seeing the three girls to on with their lives, if with less energy and happiness.

Exactly one month, twenty-three days, fourteen hours, eleven minutes, and six seconds after Musa flew out of his window,and his life, the three girls had reportedly went missing. When the specialists, Techna, Layla, Bloom, and Nabu had talked to Ms. Faragonda about why no one was looking for them, she told the group that the girls had been taken out of Alfea. Stella's grades had dropped too far to stay in, Flora had a family emergency, and Musa's father decided to take her out the way he wanted to two years previous. That was the day the three single men in their group of friends had fallen into the pit of depression, which only got worse as they had never seen or heard from the girls ever again.

The three remaining girls didn't fare much better. They understood why such drastic measures such as breaking up with the girls had to be taken, but it didn't make them feel better. Their best friends were taken from them, first by heart break then by physical issues. It hurt worse that they hadn't even bothered to say goodbye. Al the girls were close-even if Bloom and Stella went mostly to each other for advice, Layla and Musa went to each other to talk about their broken childhoods, and Flora and Techna worked at being the responsible ones together. There was really nothing that they kept from each other, and due to this, the three remaining Winx members felt betrayed-thinking they didn't mean as much to the other three as they had thought. Because of this, the Winx Club no longer existed, and they didnt even fight crime, although no one was even brave enough to try and take in the Winx. The three disappearing girls destroyed the Winx. That didn't stop them from loving, caring, and worrying for them however.

Only one thing was for sure, neither the boys nor the girls could have gotten past what they caused without each other.

**Wow! It only took me am hour and a half to write this. I'm hoping that this will be considerably shorter than the rest of the chapters as this is the prologue. It's an idea I've had for a long time now, and even the specific details have been swimming in my head. I thought that it was finally time to write them down. I had started a chapter for this, but I realize that it's actually very weak and not well written-plus I lost the flash drive with it. If you read this please review using the word scissors. But from now on, the chapters will be in either Stella's, Flora's or Musa's POV (mostly Musa's).**  
**I did get my inspiration from Take A Breath-a personal favorite of mine, but I have forgotten the author's name(which I feel very bad about because I read her Xiaolin Showdown fanfic and her other Winx Club fanfic and love both as well). **  
**I WILL SAY THIS NOW-I DO NOT INTEND TO STEAL ANYBODY'S WORK. EVERYTHING I TYPE IS MY OWN WORK. THE BASIC CONCEPT IS THE ONLY THING TAKEN FROM OTHER STORIES BUT I DO NOT EVEN INTEND TO COMPLETELY FOLLOW IT. **  
**Thank you :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**So this is update 2 :) Nothing for me to say though, except thank you for your support on my latest project. OH AND SPOILERS AT THE END!**

**Chapter 1: (Musa's POV one month before leaving)**

It's been three weeks since Riven dumped me. Did it hurt? Yes, but I'd be lying if I said that it wasn't expected. Everyone had told me that it would probably happen; I just didn't want to believe it. About three days after our break up, Stella and Brandon broke up too. The two got into a fight, because they were talking about their future, as this year is the boys' last year at Red Fountain and us girls still have one more year. Apparently, Brandon didn't think that they had a future. He said that he was required to be a squire; he has a debt to repay. She's a princess, the only daughter of the king of Solaria and has to be the queen. He spoke of being good friends and all, but Stella being Stella refused. She said that she didn't want to just be a friend and that it was all or nothing with them. She cried about it for a whole week afterwards, but disaster struck once again when Flora and Helia broke up.

Their break up was probably the biggest shock of all. Riven and I were destined to fail, it was expected of us. Stella and Brandon were great together, but so many people thought that he was too good for her and she was too pretty for him. Although neither of that was true, they weren't perfect either. But Flora and Helia were absolutely _perfect _together. Their break up was harsh; Flora decided to take Stella and I out to cheer us up while Tecna, Bloom, and Layla went on dates. We ended up barging in on Helia's date with his girlfriend of _five months. _Flora was devastated, still is. Nothing hurt more than knowing that Flora sweet, innocent _Flora _ was cheated on by _Helia _of all people. They were the ultimate couple; they were almost sickening.

Is it bad of me to think that I still had it the worst? I mean, at least Stella wasn't insulted and Flora's still a virgin. I gave Riven everything, legitimately everything. I would've left my dad, and I would have given up my money, my voice, my everything. I couldn't, which is why I gave him the only thing that I could; I gave him my love and my virginity. It meant nothing to him, I meant nothing to him. Would I go back to him if he asked me to? Definitely. He basically played me for the last three years, but I wasn't playing around; I do love him, more than anything. Nothing in the world would ever hurt half as much as what he said to me. He practically called me useless. I mean, sure I do feel like I am, often times, my powers don't help at all and if anything just cause bigger problems. But no one has ever said that I'm useless before. It doesn't matter though, because he means nothing to me now.

I've been hanging out with a really close cousin lately. I ran into him a couple of days before the break up. Honestly, he was the one who made me think that I should consider breaking up with Riven. I did think about it, but in reality I never thought that I could break up with him. If it was up to me we would be together for forever.

My cousin's name is Kadrian. He has tanned skin, as compared to the pale near-white color he was last time I saw him and these beautiful light blue eyes that contrast so greatly against the darkness of his skin as well as the black color of his hair.

He is like a brother to me, which is the only reason I even thought about breaking up with Riven. I told him all about our relationship and he told me that it seemed like I was the only one trying in the relationship. We analyzed a lot of the key moments in our relationship together, and realized that for all of the emotional feelings and moments, I had to take charge and control most of it, but when it came to our physical moments it was him. He was the one who kissed me first and initiated everything between us, but I was the one that asked him out.

Either way, right now Stella, Flora, and I are with Kadrian. He's a doctor and we were telling him how our powers haven't been working for a while.

"It's like they don't work at all anymore; I can't even do simple spells, spells I did as a five-year-old," Stella complains running her hand through her hair. She, as always, looks the best out of us three. She's wearing orange shorts and a white tank top with a white button up over it. The edges of the button up are tied together, and other than that, her shirt is left open, she's also wearing white wedges. Her hair is let out freely with only an orange headband in it.

"Yeah, even my plants don't seem to want to talk to me anymore," Flora frowns. Her hair is pulled back into a regular ponytail, and she's wearing grey sweats that stop right past her knees, it says 'babe' on her left leg in white. She's also wearing a black tank top with a light pink cardigan over it. She's wearing light pink converse. I doubt she feels hot, because it's still 6 in the morning.

"Well this could be caused by a few things: a curse, although I'm sure that Ms. Faragonda would have been able to sense a curse or spell as strong as that, it could also be depression, but none of you show any other signs, and the last, and probably the most probable for you three, is pregnancy. Any of them are possible of course and there may be some other reasons, but I still think it's your best bet."

"I doubt it. I mean, Flora's still a virgin," I say while messing with the sleeve of my navy sweatshirt, under which I have black leggings. My shoes are red flip flops. The sweatshirt is something Riven gave to me for my birthday once, it says "HANDS OFF RIVEN'S PROPERTY". Definitely kind of caveman, but I loved it, and it's still comfortable. This morning I put my hair into a bow.

Flora blushes a little, and at first I think it's because I just told my cousin, who is pretty attractive, that she's still a virgin, but then I realize that she looks a little guilty. "Wooh Flor! GET IT ON" Stella cheers for her.

Kadrian smiles a little, "Stella, I'm assuming that you aren't a virgin either are you?" He raises an eyebrow in mock humor.

"Nope," Stella says proudly. When she sees the look I'm giving her she shrugs and says, "What? I gave it up to someone who I love and he loved me back then too? I'm pretty proud of that. Do you even know how many people lose it in a one night stand or by force, or even by someone that's just using them?"

The last sentence stung a little, knowing that Riven was basically using me the entire time. "Yeah you're right Stell, not everyone can be so lucky" I know that I sounded a little bitter but that wasn't my intention.

The girls still don't know why he broke up with me, all they know is that he dumped me not the other way around. I want to leave it at that. Even though Kadrian knows about most of our relationship, he doesn't know that we went all the way yet. He doesn't even know why we broke up. He just assumes that I dumped him, and I guess I'll leave it at that. "So I guess the three of you should take tests then huh?"

"What? Why would I need to take the test?" I take my sweatshirt off, leaving me just in the red tank top I had on under. It suddenly got really hot.

"I'm not an idiot, Musa, I know you probably slept with the guy, I mean you told me you guys got to third base sometime around when you guys and the rest of Winx beat Baltor, that was six months ago. Either the guy has been cheating on you, or you guys went all the way. I'm guessing you went all the way though cause I know you weren't a virgin when you started to date Riven" I feel my face heat up the way it does when I blush. But I feel bad for Flora because Helia's been cheating for a long time. "Now then, I could pop by the drug store and get you guys some tests, but here Musa, you guys go to the hotel and wait for me in my room." Kadrian hands me the key card to his hotel room. We separate, but not before each of us give him a hug, and I kiss him on the cheek and he reciprocates.

The three of us head to the hotel, with Stella and I teasing Flora about not being a virgin anymore. "I don't know why we're talking about this, you two aren't virgins either," she points out after getting fed up of this.

"Well yeah, but we're not the perfect can't do anything wrong type of girl that you are. I mean, we're kind of the two least virginal members of the Winx."

Stella laughs and I join her, but after a while stop, wondering about what would happen to us if we are pregnant. "Hey guys," both girls mutter small sounds that indicate that they're listening. "What happens if we are pregnant? I mean, we can't do any magic for months, and after that we'll have kids to take care of. Do we drop out of Alfea?"

"I don't think so," Stella says.

"But it's really likely. I mean, we wouldn't do any good in Alfea then. And if we don't do anything, then we'll get kicked out." Flora looks like she's panicking more and more as she talks. I would try to stop her, but it's kind of useless; Kadrian did say that we most likely were. The only saving grace would be if Flora was a virgin, cause that would mean that it's probably something else. But she's not so I don't know what that means to us.

"Did Helia use a condom?"

"STELLA?!" Both of us scream.

She shrugs, "What? If Flo's pregnant obviously he screwed up." So did he Flo?"

Flora blushes, "Yes, but one time it broke. We didn't think anything would happen."

"Wait one time!" Stella and I ask at the same time.

"As in you did it more than once?" Flora blushes at Stella's question, and she nods.

"Was he good?" Stella's latest question makes me laugh.

"Stella!" Flora yells, before playfully hitting her on the shoulder. I nudge her with mine and she says, "Yes, he was amazing."

"DETAILS GIRL DETAILS!"

Flora blushes again. It seems like Stella's just determined to embarrass her today, "Umm, well he was really umm, gentle, and Oh my goodness do I have to?"

I laugh and assure her that she doesn't. Then I ask Stella about her first time with Brandom. Most people would think that we avoid talking about them, but in reality we talk about them quite a lot, it helps fill up the empty feeling in our hearts. "Well, Brandon was gentle at first, but afterwards..." Stella keeps telling us about their first time on our way to the hotel. Once there, It's my turn.

"The only thing I'll tell you, is that he was not gentle, like at all." Wagging my eyebrows I say, "He knows I like it rough. He's only really gentle afterwards, when we used to snuggle or if it was extra rough the time before. He was never actually gentle, but gentler."

"And the condoms?" It's Flora who asks.

"Nope, Riven liked it without any."

"And you wonder why we think you could be pregnant," Stella sarcastically says.

"Oh shush, I'm on birth control anyways. Period remember?"

"Oh yeah. So basically making sure you don't get pregnant is your job?" I nod along to Stell's question.

Stella and Flora both give me a face, "Really, how were you with the guy for so long?"

I shrug my shoulders, "Does it matter, I mean I spent all that time with him, and I was considering breaking up with him."

Flora looks at me like I just threatened to kill her entire family, "You were considering breaking up with him?"

"Well not really, more like it was a passing thought that went through my head. After maybe five minutes of thinking about it, I stopped. I wouldn't tell Kadrian that though, he told me he would stop seeing me if he ever found out that I didn't think about breaking up with Riven seriously." At that, they drop the topic and we enter the hotel room. We wait for Kadrian, each of us anxious and just hoping that we aren't pregnant. I for one don't know if I could live with seeing Riven in my kid's face everyday.

I mean, when I think about it, I'm like Medea, the daughter of the king who held the Golden Fleece in some Earth myth. She helped the guy, Jason, and gave up everything-she even became a murderer. But at the end, he left her when he got a better offer. True he probably didn't leave me for some princess, I mean he really can't stand them, but soon enough a guy like Riven will end up with another girl. I just don't want to be like Medea and lose my sanity, kill the other chick, kill my kids, and then run away. That girl lost her marbles. I only know this because during break from Alfea, we went to an Earth college and Bloom and I studied mythology. It was very interesting, but completely unrealistic, although I did like the Norse myths.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

The girls and I are waiting anxiously to be called into Ms. Faragonda's room. We have the proof in our hands and now we're just waiting to be called on. Even Stella is quiet right now, too worried to say anything. "Do you think we'll get kicked out? Will she yell at us? She almost never yells at us! Do you think that she'll be disappointed? I hate disappointing her!" Obviously, I spoke too soon. Stella got too nervous to keep quiet.

"Girls," we turn to look at Ms. Griselda. "She's calling you in." We all get up and head to go in, but then when walking by Ms. Griselda, Flora asks her to come with us. She looks at us and smiles, it's barely there, but still she tried. "Of course girls," it took a while, but Ms. Griselda warmed up to us, even me and Stella.

When we got inside, the three of us stand in front of Ms. Faragonda's desk in silence while Ms. Griselda stands off to the side. "Is there something wrong girls?"

Flora nearly bursts into tears as Ms. Faragonda addresses us. "Umm, Ms. F, the three of us, we have to drop out."

Ms. Faragonda looks at us passively and Ms. Griselda looks a if she's in shock. "May I ask why," Ms. Faragonda asks.

This time it's Stella who speaks up, "Two days ago, when we were spending time with Musa's cousin Kadrian, we brought up the fact that our powers haven't been working lately. He's a fairy doctor and he told us the options. He said that if it was a curse or a spell you would have been able to sense it because it would have been like really strong. And if it was depression, we would have shown other symptoms. So he thought that we could be pregnant. We took those tests you can get at drugstores that day and most were positive, so we went to a clinic to double check and we are." Stella bursts into tears and bows her head.

"We're so sorry Ma. Faragonda, we never meant to disgrace Alfea, our families, the Winx, or you. It just happened, and we don't have anywhere to go. None of our parents would be okay with us having children right now, and our boyfriends just dumped us, and abortion can't be an option. We've been on the side if good since we started Alfea, taking an innocent life isn't good. Which I why we have to leave." It's very difficult to not start crying like the other two, but I know that I have to stay strong because these two can't.

"Girls, girls girls, none of you have disgraced or disappointed us whatsoever. In fact, I for one am proud; you girls are doing the right thing even though you have no one on your side. I cannot speak for Ms. Faragonda, but I for one will support you." Oddly enough, Ms. Griselda is the one who speaks first. I nearly burst into tears because of how supportive she is, although I didn't think she would be. She has never been as lenient as Ms. Faragonda, who looks as if she's deeply concerned about something.

"Well girls, the problems is that you need to give me a month's notice before dropping out. Luckily, I can cover for you for this next month, or I could send you off on a mission and formally drop you out later."

"But Ms. Faragonda, we wouldn't be able to do anything on the mission," Flora says.

"It is no matter to me; your mission shall take place during class. After class time, you shall be in this office with me. After a month, you three, as well as Meda here shall settle down in a realm far enough away."

Stella looks confused, but so am I. "Who's Meda," Stella asks.

Ms. Griselda blushes and steps up a bit, "I am."

We all look shocked. Never would we have guessed that her first name is Meda. After a while, the three of us smile. Even though its only been a couple of weeks, but I feel as if this is my first real smile in years. "Girls, I need the three of you to trust Meda and I. During these next months, you will be at your weakest. You will have no ability to use your powers at all. Flora, you will probably only be able to feel plant energy. Musa you will probably only be able to detect slight differences in the vibrations in the air, and Stella you will probably only be able to stay alive due to this. As you are part of the Winx and are leaving, the other girls will be weaker. Of course unlike you, they can use their powers, which is why you girls will be in the most danger. Ms. Griselda will be taking care of you and will train you after you have had your children."

"Ms. Faragonda we can manage ourselves; there is no need for you to have to send Ms. Griselda. We know that you need her with you, but just knowing that we haven't completely disappointed you and that you're willing to help us is enough," Flora says.

Ms. Faragonda sighs and stand up. She walks towards the girls and grabs all three in one hug. "I don't have any children. I had one daughter hundreds of years ago but she was taken from me. That is why I chose to start working here. I wanted to help girls learn to use their powers the way I could never teach Nanita. You three as well as Bloom, Layla, and Techna are all excellent models if what I wanted Nanita to be. Though the six of you have different personalities, likes, and dislikes, you all possess courage, loyalty, humility, and many other positive attributes I would have wanted Nanita to have. If the only way to help you is to ask my dear friend and vice principal to go with you, them so be it."

Her speech brought tears to my eyes and I hug her once again, thanking her. I know that in one month, my entire life will change, no longer be what it was. In some months I would have a child, one that will undoubtedly look somewhat like Riven. And in a couple of years, I would send that child to Magix to either study at Alfea or Red Fountain. All I hope is that I never see the man that broke my heart ever again, and that Flora and Stella can move on, because I know that I can't.

**A sort of solemn place to end the chapter, but I think it's a good spot considering the tone of the story. Either way tell me what you think. Likes, dislikes, and if I made any mistakes. :) PLUS anyone want a girl for Kadrian? Think he should have a thing for Stella or Flora(Thanks to whoever is was who pointed out that I typed Musa :) )? Or a completely new character?**

**Oh and if anyone is waiting for 'The Biggest Mystery' that'll be up but right now, I'm coming up with the plot and a way to execute the characters. It's kind of difficult because I'm not only working with OCs but with other people's OCs. If anyone has ideas for that then great :) if not then I guess it'll be all up to me. **

**Oh and 'A Maid and Her Prince' is going to be updated pretty soon. AND-semi spoiler-it's nearly done! Like a chapter, and epilogue, and then-TUN TUN TUN- THE SEQUEL!**

**And 'Normal Love's title is obviously gonna change soon in title and rating. Although, once again-SPOILER-Musa will be alright in a few more chapters-physically anyways. And then that will have a chapter too.**

**Anyways I think that's it, if you have any questions feel free to PM me or review. **

**~MusaWCEB/Star**


End file.
